The present disclosure is directed generally to electrical connectors. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to electrical connectors that interface with bus bars and cables.
Electrical equipment cabinets, for example, data distribution centers and motor control centers, often include continuous length conductor bars (sometimes referred to herein as bus bars) that provide power for equipment mounted in and/or powered from the cabinet. The electrical interface between the bus bar and equipment typically includes an electrical connector configured to clip onto the bus bar. The connector often is rigidly mounted to an equipment drawer or the like disposed in the cabinet, such that the connector becomes engaged with the bus bar when the drawer is fully inserted into the cabinet and disengaged from the bus bar when the drawer is withdrawn from the fully inserted position. When the connector is rigidly mounted, any misalignment of the connector with the bus bar can make it difficult to reinsert the drawer and reengage the connector with the bus bar. Efforts have been made to mount such connectors with a restricted amount of float to provide some degree of self alignment with the bus bar. Such efforts, however, have had limited success.
The present disclosure sets forth three illustrative embodiments of a bus bar connector that interfaces with a cable or other flexible conductor (the terms “cable” and “flexible conductor” may be used interchangeably herein). The flexible nature of the conductor allows the connector to “float” with respect to the bus bar, thereby facilitating engagement of the connector with the bus bar.